


Dignity

by zzzealous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, RIP joey's throat, gangshipping, idk what this is ok, kaiba comes in eventually i swear just give me a sec, puppyshipping - Freeform, sex worker joey, so many blow jobs mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzealous/pseuds/zzzealous
Summary: Joey's an escort who works for Hirutani.That's it that's the whole storyDISCLAIMER: idk where this is going or what i'm doing





	

**Author's Note:**

> important things to note  
> -it takes place somewhere in the US since I guess that's where the english dub thinks this show is  
> -I originally wrote this using "Hirutani" because I wasn't aware he had an english name, and now i'm too lazy to change this  
> -takes place when Joey still runs with Hirutani's gang and he doesn't know Yugi or Kaiba yet  
> -written in Joey's POV  
> -Kaiba will come eventually i swear (pun intended)

I can faintly hear the incessant string of product advertisements playing on the shitty, out-of-date television set that Hirutani's had since as long as I've known him, on my left side. I'm knelt beside the low table that he's got in front of the set, that we use as both a foot-rest and a dining table whenever I'm over. He's across from me, on the other side of the pine surface, laying out the money in front of him. All the wads he pulls out are colour-coded with different elastic bands. The first few on his right, my left, are banded in pink, which I'm fairly certain are Chelsey's, the only of Hirutani's three girls that I've actually met. It's three stacks and then some, which is not surprising for someone of her caliber, if what I hear about her from the guys on the first floor is true. The guys are a couple of sleazy twenty-something deadbeats, who Hirutani refuses to do business with, anymore. He doesn't like his costumers to be in such close proximity to his pad.

He pulls out two stacks within blue elastics, and then another two bundled in dark purple. As far as I know, I've never met the girls who those belong to, and I have no intention of asking about them. Hirutani'll go into way more detail than I care to know. The last isn't a stack, but instead just a dozen or so twenties in a red elastic. It's mine, and I must look pretty obviously downcast about it, because he actually makes the effort to try to console me. 

"Tch. Don't beat yourself up about it, Joey. It's only your first two weeks, and I've barely had the time to try and contact clients for you." He starts taking out his fifteen percent cut from each of the girls' money, and then continues, "I've got a few new guys interested in you, but no one consistent, yet. But hey, that's just how it is when you're startin' out."

He stops at my pile, looking as if he's considering his options. "You've still got a lot of improving to do, too, if you want to start making any real money." He takes the red band off, and then slides the money over to me, without taking a cut. I begin to protest, but he insists, "I'm not taking any from you until you're worth it."

He has an odd way of being nice to me. 

I slip the cash into the inside pocket of my jacket. "I'm only going to get better with practice."

He nods and lights a cigarette with the cool Jack Daniel's Zippo he got for cheap when we were downtown together last week. 

I shift so I'm sitting on the ground, fidgeting with the sleeve ends of my jacket. "Could I...I dunno...practice on you, again?"

He looks up at me and blows out smoke, a hard look in his eyes. "I don't mess around with employees, Joey. You know that. It was another thing when you hadn't started, yet, but now shit's different." 

He leans across the table and flips the dart around, offering it to me. I lean in and take a drag out of his hand. It's only been two weeks since I started to work as one of his girls. I'm the first guy to work for him, and I'm still getting used to being called that. The other downside being that he doesn't know many guys interested in someone like me, yet -"someone like me" meaning a male, of course- which has made work these last couple of weeks difficult, as there has yet to actually be much...work. Along with the whole being a male thing, there's also the issue of being a minor. Fortunately enough me, Hirutani knows some fucked up people, who have subsequently become my better clients. Luckily for me, they're mostly around Hirutani's age, so just barely older than me, so I don't feel too fucked up about it. 

As he said, they're not consistent with me, yet, but it's better than nothing, since I barely even know what I'm doing. I'm trying not to look too ticked off about his refusal, but it's difficult. Before I had started doing this shit, he had asked me if I was "sure about it". Obviously no, I wasn't fucking sure about it. What the fuck sixteen-year-old guy wants to be doing this? Of course, that was more how I felt before I knew just how much girls like Chelsey were making in two weeks, which was sure as fuck more money than I made in almost two months of working constantly part-time. The only problem at the time being that I had never actually sucked off a guy before, which lead to one of the most mortifying moments of my life, having to admit that to a guy like Hirutani, who's probably gotten head more times than I will probably give for the next year of my life. I had almost been grateful when he agreed to let me blow him, because I doubt that's something he'd ever live down if word got out about it. I would never admit it, but it's definitely nice to still get to be the favourite of his crew, whether it's out of a gang of guys or a group of escorts. 

Unfortunately for me, practicing on him was supposed to be my saving grace. I had only done it twice, both times with difficulty and copious amounts of awkwardness and gagging. It had been strange to experience him being so almost-decent, but just as equally business-oriented and stoic as he is with the gang, even while he was cumming in my mouth. And now I was being cut off because I officially worked for him. 

I mean fuck, I respect the guy for actually trying to run a some-what legitimate business, here, but I need the practice more than anything. Two of the guys I had sucked off who were around my age had been shorter in length, which made things a lot easier on both me and my gag reflex. Which is fucking tough luck for me because Hirutani says there isn't much money to be made with guys around my age, because most of them are either broke already, or can only afford to pay for my services once every couple of months if I'm lucky. The real money is with the guy who's a bit too old for my comfort. Nothing too creepy, but still not a good age to be getting his rocks off to a sixteen-year-old. Beyond that already uncomfortable situation exists the problem of him being way bigger than any guy I'm used to. My throat could barely even take Hirutani's six inches, and even that came with a lot of choking and coughing, never mind what this guy's got going for him. I've been in some pretty fucked up gang fights in my short lifetime, but nothing has yet to feel worse than when this guy pushed seven, maybe seven-and-a-half, inches down my throat.

_Fuck._

I move onto the leather couch that's been splitting in all sorts of places since we picked it up outside some apartment complex several blocks North a few months back. Hirutani joins me, and I take another drag out of his hand. I have to leave soon so he can meet with one of his girls, but I spend the next few minutes watching some food processor advertisement and listening to the faint sounds of sirens in the background, wondering how the hell I'm going to start making more money doing this. 

xxxxx

When I hear from Hirutani again, it's two days later, and it's via phone call. 

"Get your ass over here." He always has such pleasant ways of greeting me. 

"Nice to hear from you, too. What's going on?" I'm walking home from school, so I'm not exactly close to him or in the mood to come over. 

I wait patiently while he takes a drag before answering. "I have a client for you."

I stop my forward motion completely. "Wait...like...someone new?"

_Who the fuck could he find on such short notice?_

"Yeah, someone new." He takes another drag and exhales. "I'll explain it when you're over here."

He doesn't waste another second before hanging up on me, so therefore I don't waste another second before making a mad dash to the bus route that will take me over there. It's not far, maybe ten minutes tops by bus, but the whole time I'm anxious. I trust Hirutani more than I trust anyone else, which to be fair isn't saying much, but I still worry about who I'm going to end up meeting when I agree to see these guys. Even though I _know_ Hirutani will always have talked to the guy on the phone at least once, and will have met up with them face-to-face to show them a photo of me and work out all the details first, I still manage to get worried that they're going to be a serial killer or a rapist or just an over-all nut-job. And honestly, considering the areas downtown that my clients have come from, I think it's justified for me to feel that way.

When I arrive at his apartment complex, I take the steps two by two up the six floors to the top, almost tripping twice. I remind myself to be careful and slow things down a bit. I can't exactly afford to fuck up my face right now. I reach his door and rap my knuckles against it to the hook of Don't You by Simple Minds to let him know it's me. It's sort of our inside joke since the time we both got really wasted after some fights and ended up renting and watching The Breakfast Club until we passed out on his sofa. I hear movement inside and then the sound of his four locks clicking open. He's a paranoid guy, but with good reason. I drop my bag next to the entry way once I'm inside and kick off my shoes. He goes to the tiny attached kitchenette to open the fridge.

"So who is this guy?" I feel too eager, but I know Hirutani wouldn't have rushed me over here so quick if it wasn't a big deal.

He pulls out a can of beer for himself and a water for me and sets them on the counter. "He's a business student at New York University Stern School of Business or some shit like that."

I go to stand next to him in the kitchenette, opening the water, staring him down with a concerned look in my eye. "Wait, so...he's in university?"

He nods and pops the can open. 

"What year?"

"Second."

"Isn't that kind of...old for me?" I shift my weight, thinking back to my unpleasant scenario with the other too-old-for-me guy. 

"Not if you actually want to make some money."

"If he's got so much money that this might actually be worth it for me, why the fuck would he want to be my client?"

He takes a swig of beer. "Apparently he found out about you from your other 'client', who was making fun of you to him and some other friends-"

"That son of a _bitch!_ -"

"-and this new guy said if you got any better, for me to give him a call."

"That's it?"

Hirutani shrugs and starts to look bored of this conversation. "Yeah, he said it's better for him to do business like this with people who aren't well-known. Plus you're young so you'd be 'easier to train'. His words, not mine."

I must look absolutely fucking shocked from the smile that's creeping onto Hirutani's face as he's looking at me, which makes sense considering I am absolutely fucking shocked. 

"What the fuck does 'easier to train' mean?" 

"Dunno exactly. Again, his words, not mine. Anyways, he's a good-looking guy who's willing to pay up, so that should be all that matters to you since I've already met with him."

The room is silent for a while, as I'm thinking about things. A lot of things. Like how this guy has to be at least four years older than me, that he must be a fucking stuck-up prick to say shit like that, and one other very important factor. "How much are we talking, here? If I do it, I mean."

"We didn't decide on anything concrete, yet, since he's not going to work with someone of such low skill, but if you improve...we talked about maybe twice what the other guy gave you."

I feel my stomach do a back-flip. As of this moment, I have no real income and no steady clients. And twice what I made last time is probably more money than I've ever had to myself in my lifetime. 

Hirutani ushers me over to the couch when he catches the glint in my eye. "But I can't send you over to meet him if you're as shit as the rumours are about you."

"Hey! What the fuck, man-"

"Don't worry about it." He sits down on the couch and spreads his legs some, with his grip still on my arm. "We'll fix that."

I stay standing in front of him, confused. "What d'you mean?"

"You can practice on me. But you're going to do exactly as I fucking say this time around, because you need to get this right." He pulls a carton of darts out of his pants' pocket and lights one up. "And this is the last fucking time."

 _Yeah, that's what you said last time._ I smile down at him as a result of this very odd situation I'm in, before laughing inwardly to myself with a strange sense of pride that's washed away instantly as I get on my knees.

**Author's Note:**

> a stack is $1,000 in case you didn't know  
> i'm used to them being in denominations of twenties, but this isn't always or often the case
> 
> tune in next time for: Joey actually gets a lesson in sucking dick whoo hoo


End file.
